Machi's New Friend
by Booster008
Summary: Machi makes a new friend named Pearl Fey during a concert. See them develop their friendship with help from Lamiroir and the others.
1. 1: Meeting New people

At the Sunshine Coliseum, lots of familiar faces could be seen. Phoenix, Trucy and Apollo were there along with Maya, Pearl, Athena and Ema. Lamiroir invited all of them to a concert and they accepted. They were looking around the stadium and other places. Maya and Pearls were staring at everything with huge eyes. Phoenix, Trucy, Apollo and Athena were chatting and Ema was munching on some snackoos.

"Hello everyone!" Said a voice.

Everyone turned around and saw a woman wearing a white dress and a blue shawl.

"Lamiroir!" Trucy said happily. "Hello!"

"Thanks for inviting us Miss Lamiroir" Pearl said happily. "We have never been to a concert."

"You're welcome" Lamiroir replied. She thought Pearl was really sweet 8 year old.

"How long until the concert Lamiroir?" Apollo asked.

"We still have a little while" Lamiroir replied. "We can go backstage if you like."

Everyone nodded and followed Lamiroir backstage and entered her dressing room.

It was a very colourful place. Lots of clothes and musical instruments were scattered around. As they entered, everyone saw a little boy sitting at the grand piano placed in the room.

"Hi Machi!" Trucy stated happily.

Machi waved nervously since he didn't know everyone. He spoke silently in Borginian.

"It's ok Machi" Lamiroir said calmly. "They are good friends of Apollo and Trucy."

Machi looked calmer as Lamiroir said that.

"Hello" Machi said.

"How have you been Machi" Apollo asked.

"Fine. Feel better. Still play music" Machi replied.

"Does anyone want drinks?" Lamiroir asked.

"Yes please" Athena said.

"I'll go get some" Lamiroir said.

"Don't worry" Apollo said. "We can get them ourselves."

"Why don't we go together?" Athena asked.

Apollo nodded as everyone went to get drinks. Machi was about to play something on the piano but stopped when he saw a little girl that was still standing in the room.

"H-Helo" Machi said nervously.

"Hello Mr Machi" Pearl said happily as she went closer to him. "Are you 8?"

"Yes" Machi replied.

"Sweet!" Pearl stated with excitement. "I've never met another 8 year old!"

Machi smiled a little. She seemed very sweet and nice. He got up and went to check on something over at his side of the room but was stopped when he heard music. It was wonderful. It sounded so calm yet it could make someone go crazy with delight. He turned around and saw Pearl playing the piano. He was surprised.

"Y-You play?" He asked.

Pearl looked shocked and stopped playing.

"S-Sorry!" Pearl apologized. "I shouldn't have played without permission."

She turned away to avoid him complaining.

"No worry" Machi said calmly. "It was great, sounded like me playing."

Pearl turned around and blushed.

"You really think so?" She asked.

"Yes" Machi replied and nodded.

Pearl hugged Machi tightly.

"Thanks! No one knows that I can play! You were the first one who heard me!"

Both of them sat down on a couch in the dressing room.

"How long you play?" Machi asked.

"About a month now" Pearl replied. "You seem so calm and happy. You're parents must love what you do."

"No parents" Machi said with sadness. "Me orphan."

"Oh!" Pearl said with surprise. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok" Machi said. "I have Lamiroir."

Pearl smiled. "You are really sweet!"

Machi blushed a bit. They continued talking for a bit.

15 minutes passed since everyone went out to get drinks. They were returning to Lamiroir's dressing room. They stopped outside.

"Let me put my drinks inside and then we can go to the main stage." Lamiroir said.

"Where's Pearls?" Maya said.

"She's probably inside" Phoenix replied.

"I'll go get her. Machi is in there as well" Lamiroir said. She entered the room. "Machi, we are goin…" She tried to say but gasped at what she saw. She smiled.

"What's wrong?" Athena said as she detected Lamiroir's emotions. She saw the scene and got the same reaction. "Aw!"

Everyone went in hearing Athena's words. They saw the scene as well and were speechless. On the couch layed Machi and Pearl in each other's arms. They were asleep.

"Aw!" Maya said happily. "That's so sweet.

"We should probably leave them" Phoenix said. "Let them sleep."

Everyone agreed as they left to go on the main stage. Lamiroir smiled knowing Machi found a new friend.


	2. 2: A trip to Kurain Village

Two days passed after Machi met Pearl and became friends. He was on a train by himself, traveling to Kurain Village. Maya invited him to see Pearl. He arrived at Kurain Village and looked around. He found it a wonderful place, even though it was cold. He walked along different houses and stalls. Lots of women who lived there had surprised faces when they saw Machi pass by. Boys don't usually appear in Kurain Village. Machi caught up to Maya.

"Hello Machi!" Maya said with delight.

Machi stayed silent.

"It's ok to talk Machi" Maya said calmly. "I know you are the only boy here, but there's no need to worry."

"O-Ok" Machi said quietly.

"Pearls is outside over there" Maya pointed out. "Just go straight on and you'll find her."

"Thank you" Machi said as he went in the direction Maya said. 2 minutes later, he found Pearl talking to some of her friends.

"Hey there!" Said one of Pearl's friends.

Pearl looked and saw Machi. She smiled and ran over to hug him. Machi smiled at this.

"Hi Machi!" Pearl said happily.

"Hello" Machi said quietly.

"You know him Pearl?" Said one of Pearl's friends.

"Yep!" Pearl replied. "He's a Borginian piano player. We met two days ago."

"Piano player?" Said the friend of Pearl. "That's so cool. We've got a piano here at Kurain Village. Could you play the piano for us Machi? We'd like to hear you play."

"Could you play a song for us Machi? Please?" Pearl said with a calm, innocent voice.

Machi nodded. All the girls squealed as they lead him to the piano. He sat down on the piano stool while Pearl and her friends sat down to listen. Machi started playing a song that he wrote himself. It sounded beautiful. The melodies were perfect. All the girls were staring with smiles on their faces. The music he was playing could be heard all over Kurain Village. Every woman could hear it and went to see who was playing that music. Machi finished his music and Pearl and her friends started clapping. He smiled but was surprised when he saw lots of other, older women clapping as well. They were standing outside.

"That music was fabulous!" Maya said.

"I agree Mystic Maya" Pearl said. "He's very talented."

Machi blushed a little and turned away. He was nervous since so many people had heard him.

"Hey Machi!" Maya said. "You don't have to be nervous. All of us thought it was perfect!"

Machi turned around.

"O-Ok! He said quietly.

All of the women who heard Machi went back to doing their usual things after Machi was requested to play more songs on the piano. When they left Pearl and her friends spoke to Machi.

"Machi, do you want to play with us?" Pearl asked.

"Y-Yes" Machi replied nervously.

"Great!" Pearl said happily as she brought Machi outside. He played with Pearl and her friends. After playing, Machi went back home with a smile on his face. He enjoyed his visit to Kurain Village.


End file.
